


loveliness

by darlingprince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (from one party), Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dresses, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexy Times, Slight Overstimulation, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), dont like the word vulva but BLEH, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingprince/pseuds/darlingprince
Summary: "As you wish, my angel."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	loveliness

**Author's Note:**

> this is. not at all what was intended.  
> i was supposed to make this have gabe walk in and be horrified but i ended up just making PORN.
> 
> me [hand shaking] crowley  
> thinking aziraphale is fucking gorgeous

Crowley had taken Aziraphale out for dinner and even saw one of Shakespeare's tragic plays with him. He kept a black tartan handkerchief in his pocket at all times and even didn't wear his glasses, telling people it was a medical condition if they asked.

He bought him new first-hand books from first time up-and-coming authors, and even read a few chapters of some in the Bentley.

He kept his arm around Aziraphale at almost all times, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

He massaged his shoulders and kept a hand on his thigh whenever they sat down, and one of the small of his back or his arse whenever they were standing.

He fed him and watched diligently and drove him home at a safe speed.

He'd hope there would be a grand finale but he understood if there wouldn't be and was very content with cuddles or even just going straight to sleep in each other's arms.

Aziraphale suddenly kissed him and plopped down in his lap on the sofa of the bookshop, they began to make out.

Aziraphale held onto Crowley's neck as Crowley's hands roamed Aziraphale's back side, under his sweater but above the dress shirt, and was about to slip one under his trousers before Aziraphale moved his hand.

"I'll return shortly." Aziraphale winked and stepped out of Crowley's lap, rushing to the bedroom. After ten minutes, he called for Crowley. He went upstairs and was shocked to see rose petals on the floor, dresser, and end of the bed, as well as candles on their dresser and bedside tables. The centerpiece, though, is what took the cake.

Aziraphale, in a sheer pink dress, with pink and purple roses scattered across, and hiding more private areas - such as his chest, arse, and genitalia. The roses from his crotch went into a collection at the bottom.

He sat on the end of the bed, roses in his hair, with glittery lip gloss on and light eyeliner. His legs were dangling off the bed and his arms were behind his back.

"Hello, love."

Crowley made an inhuman noise.

* * *

Crowley's hands were roaming Aziraphale's lovely body, which was sitting on his lap. His hands went from Aziraphale's plush hips to his plump arse, which made him drop his head and groan into Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Take a picture, dearest, it'll last forever."

"You are so lucky that you're look indescribable in this thing or else I'd rip it off." Aziraphale giggled and kissed the top of his head, putting his arms around Crowley's neck.

"I'll model for you later." Crowley lifted up his head and smiled brighter than the sun.

"What did I do to deserve you?" His hands were on Aziraphale's back, unzipping it. Aziraphale began kissing his forehead.

"Love and care for me, give me the things I love without ever asking for it. Give me unbridled happiness. Never give up on me. _Love me. Be you._ " He whispered the last two sentences as the cold air of the room hit his bare chest.

His nipples hardened due to the cold. Crowley attached his lips to one and began to lick and suck, nipping them gently and lightly scraping his teeth for a moment. He kisses a dip between his neck and shoulder, thoroughly enjoying Aziraphale soft gasps and moans before moving onto the other one.

His hands were caressing all over Aziraphale's body, before letting go and guiding the dress further down. It exposed his chubby stomach, making Crowley gently move Aziraphale off his lap and begin kissing his stomach. Aziraphale blushed and tried to hide behind his hands, still peaking through.

As the dress slipped off, he found a very exciting surprise. Lovely silk lavender panties. He brought his mouth farther down, nipping around the top of the panties. Aziraphale was squirming, but was not moving erratically due to Crowley's hands holding his hips down.

Suddenly, a certain serpentine trait of Crowley's was shown. Crowley's longer and thinner tongue slipped down Aziraphale's panties and-

"Oh!" Aziraphale gasped. "Just take them off!" He felt like his groin was burning up.

"As you wish, my angel." Aziraphale kicked off the dress, letting slide onto the floor. Crowley urged Aziraphale to unfold his legs, and once he did, he suddenly bit onto the panties and began moving them down.

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley took them off, tossing them aside, where it fell to the floor with the dress. Crowley suddenly slid between Aziraphale's thighs and looked at Aziraphale's lovely Effort. His hands slid to grope Aziraphale's arse before gripping onto his hips.

"It's not my birthday, but thank you for the cake."

"Dearest, we're immortal, we don't ha-aahh-" Aziraphale broke into a moan as he felt a long, yet somewhat thicker, tongue slide into him. He grabbed Crowley's hair and pushed him further in. Crowley's nose was pressed against his clit, and one of his hands left his hips to press it with two fingers.

Aziraphale's hips wanted to jerk, but were still being held down by Crowley's strong arm. Aziraphale began feeling the heat build up more and more before-

Aziraphale gasped loudly, falling back onto his back. Crowley came up from between his thighs, his face covered in Aziraphale's slick. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, he was stark naked.

"That's unfair! You got to-" Crowley leaned over him, shushing him.

"Shh, this isn't about me. This is all for you, baby." Aziraphale groaned at the rarely used nickname and wrapped his legs around Crowley. "Wait, shouldn't I prepare-"

"I did before you got in here, doesn't matter, just-" Crowley sat them upright to make it easier. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, moaning as he felt Crowley's prick slide in between his folds. Aziraphale cried out even louder as he felt the cock breach him.

"I-love,-please." His face fell onto Crowley's shoulder. "You-you're so _large_."

"I got you, baby, I got you." They were still for a few moments Aziraphale nodded that it was alright to go in. Crowley's hips snapped and Aziraphale threw his head back. He began a slow pace, feeling the light scratching that Aziraphale was doing on his back.

He quickened the pace ever so slightly, before gently nipping Aziraphale's neck. He made small bites and sucked bruises onto his collarbone before moving to his nipples again. They were still sensitive from early, so Aziraphale began whining.

Crowley snapped his hips again and-

"Oh, oh my-" Aziraphale screeched, coming undone once again. Crowley hesitated, thinking Aziraphale might want to stop. "Keep going!" Crowley smirked and quickened his pace again.

He was going hard into Aziraphale, sucking and biting along his body. Aziraphale, ever the quiet type, began screaming. He felt his throat begin to give out, and heard it in his voice too.

Truthfully, though, all he could think about was Crowley and the feeling of Crowley inside of him and how full he felt. He felt like Crowley was everywhere, he loved the pulsing feeling inside him, and the pressure inside him, like he could feel it in his stomach. He felt alive.

Crowley was still a nice pace, but he could feel himself begin to unravel. His pace was faster and harder, making Aziraphale tremble.

"I'm gonna, fuck, baby- I'm gonna cum inside, is that-is that alright?" His face was pressed onto Aziraphale's shoulder, lightly biting into the creamy skin. Aziraphale began nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, love-yes! Please, oh, love, pl-" With a slam, Crowley came inside Aziraphale. Aziraphale felt even fuller and warmer, and he gushed all over Crowley's cock.

He was trembling as Crowley gently slid out of him. Crowley was kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He whimpered as he felt the spend leak out of him.

Crowley snapped his fingers and they were both no longer sweaty, Crowley had his silky black boxers on and Aziraphale had one of Crowley's turtlenecks on, which went half-way down his thighs and the sleeves went past his hands due to their height.

"You want me to miracle the, erm, remaining bits of my orgasm out of you, dove?" Aziraphale shook his head, knowing he would regret it when he woke up, feeling nasty. Crowley nodded.

"Okay, dove." He kissed Aziraphale forehead and his lips, gently. He miracled all the candles out and draped their comforter over them.

Aziraphale's knees bent and he shuffled into Crowley's embrace. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale brought him closer. They both fell asleep in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS GENUINELY JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE BUT IT TURNED INTO SOFT PORN HOLY FUCK.
> 
> azira's dress is inspired by [this](https://www.wish.com/product/5cdc3bccdc1c146cf77854d5?hide_login_modal=true&from_ad=goog_shopping&_display_country_code=US&_force_currency_code=USD&pid=googleadwords_int&c=%7BcampaignId%7D&ad_cid=5cdc3bccdc1c146cf77854d5&ad_cc=US&ad_curr=USD&ad_price=80.00&campaign_id=7203534630&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIg5aA3o6M6AIVksDACh3k-Qk-EAQYBCABEgIuavD_BwE&share=web)
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> dearest-asmodeous on tumblr!


End file.
